ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the official wikia for the International Formula Manager Championship (IFMC). About IFMC IFMC is a manager league ran by Joseph Willows which takes place on Grand Prix 3. The league was announced in November 2015 which the initial plan for the league being a yearly league that it is with all motorsports, however due to people not liking the idea, it was reverted to just seasons. The seasons are based on present day motorsport with stats of each drivers based on their real-life pace, however the engines and chassis' are based from the past. For example when the series started with Season 1, the chassis and engines were based on the 1996 Formula One Season, in Season 2, the chassis were based from the 1997 Formula One Season, however the engines from that point on were based on previous season's performance depending on how well that engine did. In the first season, there was an option for teams to create their own powerplant, however this didn't fall well with a lot of teams due to the fact that teams that ran with this were able to get their engine quicker at a quicker time and also pay less for it than buying a customer engine. This as a result left one team who intended to run their own powerplant to pull out of the series due to the controversy and as a result, the idea of custom power plants were scrapped. The series in Season 5 is set to have a regulation change which will see V12 engines replacing the current V10 engines in the hope of changing the pecking order. The series also has feeder series' and soon an off-season Championship. In Season 1, the league had 1 feeder series called IFMC GP2 which went very well with a lot of people due to how close the pecking order was. The league was designed for drivers who had no experience in the top class, had 0-1.9 years real life F1 experience and had to be at the age of 16-30. In Season 2 a 2nd feeder series was created called IFMC GP3 due to requests from teams to have due to a lot of top class teams not having a feeder team. Unlike the real GP3 championship, the series was eligible to any driver depending on if they were not classified as being retired in real life. However like with the real GP2 and GP3, drivers who win the championship in those series' are not eligible to compete in that series the following season. So if a driver won in GP2, they would have to find employment in the top class, either as a driver or a test driver or find a seat in GP3 depending on if they haven't won a championship there. If anyone wins the title in GP3, they either have to find employment in the top class if they are over the age of 30 or if they are between the age of 16-30, they can go in GP2 depending on if they meet the other 2 criteria or into the top class as a driver or test driver. At the end of Season 2, there were initial plans of an off-season Touring Car championship called the British Touring Manager Championship (BTMC). It was planned to race at 8 locations in the UK with 3 races each in them, however due to a texture glitch with the Coupe carshape, which was the carshape intended to use for the series, the idea was cancelled days before the series was due to start. After a vote for which series should replace it, most people voted for an IndyCar series to replace and in August 2017, the sign ups for the series was open with the first season scheduled to begin in November 2017 in the off-season between Season 3 and Season 4 of IFMC. IFMC Champions IFMC GP2 Champions IFMC GP3 Champions IFMC IndyCar Series Champions Races IFMC Drivers Titles IFMC Constructors Titles IFMC Drivers Wins IFMC Constructors Wins IFMC Drivers Podiums IFMC Constructors Podiums IFMC Drivers Poles IFMC Constructors Poles IFMC Drivers Fastest Laps IFMC Constructors Fastest Laps IFMC GP2 Teams Titles IFMC GP2 Drivers Wins IFMC GP2 Teams Wins IFMC GP2 Drivers Podiums Category:Browse